


Daydream

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, baths, slightly nsfw?, that's it that's all I can think of for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has a daydream about Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lovely piece of art by fishnbacon on tumblr

_“Bond?”_

_“Yes?”_

_Q is looking especially soft and pretty, with his long ‘lashes and pink lips and fluffy hair. Bond feels a stirring below his belt. He isn’t even ashamed, as he usually is._

_“Why are you in my house?” There is no sharpness, no edge, as there should be. Then again, Bond shouldn’t be lazing on Q’s couch. But he’s here, and he’s here for a reason._

_So he stands, walks over, and kisses Q. He likes not having to bend to do so. Mmm, Q tastes good. Like Earl Grey tea and coconut biscuits. His lips are soft and smooth, his tongue is polite. He smells nice, too, a mix of tea and coconut and something floral from his hair. Bond could kiss him forever and ever._

_Q breaks away gently. “You need a bath,” he declares, wrinkling his delicate nose._

_“Will you join me?” Bond asks with a roguish smile._

“Excuse me, 007, but you are in my seat.”

Bond jerked into full awareness, the daydream dissipating like fog. The taste of coconut was still in his mouth, but gone were the plush lips, the warm return. He looked up at Q and tried to smirk nonchalantly. “I do apologize,” he said smoothly, standing and doing his best to hide his erection. Thankfully, Q was glaring at his face, not his trousers. “I was simply waiting to—“

“To return your equipment, yes, I know,” Q brushed him off, already looking to his computers. “Thank you very much, 007. You will be debriefed later. Goodbye.”

Bond left the office, and Q’s comfortable chair, feeling rather confused. Was something wrong? Had something come up? Why was impatient, uncaring Q just as arousing as calf-eyes Q? Not that he’d actually seen Q make calf-eyes at anyone. But the idea made him want to do numerous exciting things to or with Q.

This was too much. He had to finish that daydream. So he nipped on down to the agents’ locker room, which was empty, claimed the farthest toilet stall, and slipped his hand in his pants.

_“Will you join me?”_

_“Well, I don’t know,” Q murmurs, lowering his eyes to Bond’s exposed chest. “If you want me to.”_

_“I do.”_

_Fast-forward. The two of them are naked and kissing while they wait for the tub to fill. Bond has Q pressed up against the counter, feeling every line of his body—smooth and unresisting, flushed at his touch, trembling slightly, his cock so rock hard—and his mouth is so beautifully soft and flavorful. It just isn’t_ fair _._

_The bath is full. Bond doesn’t know how—it’s dream logic, he doesn’t question it—but there are rose petal in the water, scenting the air with a light floral tone that matches the smell from Q’s hair._

_“You wash with roses often?” he mutters against Q’s neck._

_“Only when I have company,” Q murmurs back, and gasps most invitingly as Bond bites him gently._

_Somehow they make it to the tub, and climb in together, Q fitting neatly between Bond’s legs. Another kiss; yes, yes, more of that sweet, beautiful mouth, more of that cunning tongue, more of those glorious moans—_

“Christ!” Bond grunts, and comes all over himself.


End file.
